


Messy

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sappy Gibbs, delusional Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias cooks and Gibbs is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

Gibbs' ingrained response was to draw his sidearm when he stepped into his house and the aroma of bolognese sauce permeated his senses.

Shaking his head, he relaxed a little. Tony was out with Abby tonight and although there was no-one else he'd ever expect to be cooking for him, it would take a damn strange assassin to try and kill him this way.

Stepping into the kitchen, he raised a brow at the sight of Tobias wearing an apron - and God only knows where he got that from - standing at his stove, gently stirring something.

Obviously he needed to work on his stealth because without turning around, Tobias held up the wooden spoon he was using.

"Do you think it needs more salt?"

Without skipping a beat, he stepped forward and took the spoon in his mouth.

"Nope. It's good."

Finally looking up to meet his friend's eyes, Gibbs was surprised to find them full of a light he hadn't seen in years. Not since... Oh! His mouth dropped open.

"Jimmy?" he asked hesitantly.

Tobias' grin widened.

"It's not gonna last. Him and the blonde. They've been friends for years, together for months and I know just from talking to her, I've forgotten more about that man than she'll ever know!"

Gibbs took a long look at his friend. There was an almost manic look in his eye. This was only going to end one way. Badly.

"Tobias..." he started, mentally bracing himself for the epic argument he knew was coming but before he could voice his opinion, he was cut off by a wave of Tobias' hand and a full plate being placed in front of him as he sank down into a chair at the kitchen table.

"I've got time anyway." Tobias interrupted. "Just gotta give him a while to get this girl out of his system and when he realises it's going nowhere, I'll be waiting. And I'll get it right this time."

Gibbs smiled non-committally as he dug into the well prepared feast. If Tobias wasn't rushing ahead with this ridiculousness, he at least had a few weeks to get through to his friend. Maybe he could talk it over with....

"So you wanna tell me why there's an Ohio State varsity jacket in your laundry room?"

The question shot through Gibbs like a bullet, instantly pulling him from his thoughts. Before he could control it, a bright smile grew on his face. Truth be told, he'd been looking for the right time to tell his friend about this latest development in his life but he hadn't wanted to rub his happiness in the other man's face. Looked like delusional was going to be the best mood he'd get for it though.

"It's Tony's." was all he actually had to say. He knew Tobias would understand what wasn't said.

Pausing with a forkfull of food halfway to his mouth, Tobias grinned brightly back at him.

"Well it's about damn time! So, what's it like having the Italian Stallion around at home as well as work?"

Letting his mind wander, Gibbs thought back to just thatmorning. He'd woken to Tony's soft, full lips laving a trail down his chest to his already very interested morning erection. When the warm heat had enveloped him, he had arched his back in ecstasy, wondering how on earth he'd denied himself this pleasure for all those years.

Of course it wasn't just the sexual side of their relationship that caused Gibbs to smile. His mind also went to breakfast that morning.

Tony had made pancakes and they'd sat in comfortable silence while they ate, passing sections of the newspaper to each other without having to communicate. Even clearing the dishes had been done with a fluidity it took most married couples years to cultivate.

His best friend may be royally screwed right now but there was only one answer to the question he'd posed. Life at home with Tony was perfect.


End file.
